ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
SixSix (Classic)
Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix |textcolor = D20155 |backcolor = 2B0016 |voice = Dee Bradley Baker (Original Series) |first = Hunted |affiliation = Attea Vilgax (formerly) Kraab Vulkanus |occupation = Bounty Hunter |ability = Enhanced Durability Enhanced Agility |relative = SevenSeven (older brother) EightEight (older sister) TwoTwo (younger sister) |alias = Metalmouth (Kraab) Gearhead (Kraab) Mr. Gadget Guy (Max Tennyson) |equipment = Laser Guns Energy Buzz Saw Lasers Jetpack Missiles Bombs Electric Discs |home world = Sotoragg }} SixSix is a genetically mutated Sotoraggian bounty hunter from the planet Sotoragg. Appearance In his armor, his feet are hooved. He has purple pads covering his central joints, a belt, and four central lines on his helmet to provide outlines for his face, which are his eyes and mouth. When his black and pink mask is broken, it reveals an ugly, mutant, gray-yellow creature with pink and gray robotic eyes and four arms. In Omniverse, SixSix looked exactly the same except his jumpsuit is now a much more reddish color, the black highlights are now a dark blue, and the silver armor plating has a blue tint to them too. Most of his pouches are smaller and the ones on his shoulders are no longer sunken in. Personality History Ben 10 SixSix first appeared in the episode Hunted, where he, along with his rivals Tetrax and Kraab, were to take the Omnitrix from Ben and give it to Vilgax for the reward, but he and Kraab are defeated by Grey Matter. This led him to develop a personal grudge against Tetrax. In The Galactic Enforcers, he teamed up with Vulkanus to steal Element X and Bicenthium Alloy to be combined into a superweapon, but failed. In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, SixSix was a prisoner in Incarcecon, then became Vilgax's helper. His mask was broken completely, revealing that SixSix is an ugly, mutant-like, light gray creature with robotic eyes. SixSix was blasted back by a great source of feedback from the Omnitrix, and knocked out by Tetrax shortly after. Omniverse SixSix returned to Omniverse in Vilgax Must Croak where he, SevenSeven, and EightEight were ordered by Attea to take down Vilgax, but failed because Vilgax escaped from them. In Cough It Up, he along with his siblings was hired by Psyphon to get him a precious item. They found Argit (who had the weapon) and fought for it with Ben, Rook and Spanner. He defeated Spanner but was knocked out by Buzzshock when he was about to take Argit. After SevenSeven defeated the rest of them, SixSix was saved by him. At the end of the episode, he was banned from Undertown. Powers and Abilities SixSix has little arms on his shoulders that he uses to throw his pikes and grenades when using his blasters. Equipment SixSix's armor has pouches which contain weapons like machine guns, little guns, twin blasters, laser discs, buzz saws, an energy chainsaw, a laser blade, a laser gun, a whip, a sonic weapon, grenades, rockets and some mounted laser guns coming out of his jetpack. SixSix's armor has built-in life support systems allowing him to survive in space. SixSix has a radar that can track the Omnitrix when it is activated. Weaknesses SixSix is weak against electricity. Appearances Ben 10 Season 1 *''Hunted'' (first appearance) Season 2 *''The Galactic Enforcers'' Season 4 *''Perfect Day'' (dream) *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 *''Vilgax Must Croak'' (first reappearance) Season 6 *''Cough It Up'' Comics Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Target: Rath'' Others *''Will Jarrett Have His Revenge?'' Etymology SixSix's name comes from the caliber of the two laser pistols he carries. Hunted Trivia *Nobody voices SixSix in Omniverse. *SixSix's armor is built from the shell of an assassin robot that he "gutted". *The rivalry between Tetrax and SixSix goes on well into the future until it is settled in one final showdown. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Pop-ups Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Mutants Category:Criminals Category:Original Series Characters Category:Males Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Omniverse Characters